iWanna Talk
by LemonVron
Summary: Freddie is fast asleep when Sam wakes him up with a phone call. Nothing big... I stink at summaries...Oneshot and my very first fanfic...


**LemonVron here! My first FanFic EVER and I think I didn't do too bad of a job. iCarly. Seddie. You get the picture.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any song mentioned in this short story. If I did... beware...**

It was peaceful and quiet in the Benson apartment and Freddie could only sleep with absolute silence. His dreams had taken him to a place of pure happiness otherwise known as a Computer Expo. While the middle-aged woman began speaking about the gigabytes in a certain memory processor, a horrifying sound awoke the teenage boy.

_**'Sunshine**_**.**_**.. on my shoulder... makes me happy...'**_

Sitting up abruptly and breathing heavily, Freddie searched his room with his eyes only to find the terrifying music was coming from his cellphone. And his cellphone, of course, was always underneath his pillow just in case his mom called.**(A/N... Nub...)** Fishing his hand under his pillow, then retrieving it, Freddie rested his head back on his pillow.

"Sam, I told you not to change the ringtone I had for you!" Freddie sighed and rolled on his side.

"Aw, was wittle Fweddie scared?" Sam scoffed on the other end, obviously eating some form of meat.

"Oh, no. It's only a song that a Serial Killer would whistle before murdering his victims!" Freddie yelled in a whisper as to not wake his mother up.

"Cool it, nub. You can change it back to the Galaxy Wars imperial march thing or whatever." Sam laughed and Freddie couldn't get himself into a comfortable position on his bed. It always happened. The voice of Sam made Freddie uncomfortable, the sight of Sam, the _thought_ of Sam...

"Why did you call me at..." Freddie paused as he looked at the clock beside his bed, "2 AM?"

"Carly just left my house about ten minutes ago and I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to bug you since no one else would be up and Carly had to turn off her phone." Sam spoke with her mouth full.

"Oh, yeah, she's going with Spencer to that 'Famous Sculptures Through Time' exhibit, right?" Freddie decided to get up from his bed and walk to his kitchen. Hearing Sam stuff her face with meat made him hungry.

**(Sam P.O.V)** "That's the one. So, what are you doing Frediferd?" I asked, deciding to put the ham back in my fridge and to head to my room.

"The sound of you eating something made me hungry, so I got some soy-sticks from my fridge." Freddie's voice replied in a whisper.

"Gross," I jumped onto my bed, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV in my room, "Don't you people have anything good to eat?"

"Soy-sticks are good," Freddie defended the snack his mother had made since he was a baby, "And... healthy."

"Your loss, Fredweenie," I decided to flip to Food TV and watch Ricky Flame: Nighttime. He finally gave up wrestling ten year old boys and pleaded for his job back on Food TV. Nub.

"Yeah, yeah, Puckett. I doubt meat can give you a whole ton of satisfaction," I could just see Freddie roll his eyes as he said this daring statement.

"You take that back, Benson!" I growled as I felt my fists clench. Even though the dweeb wasn't there I wanted to hit him.

**(Freddie P.O.V)** "Or what?" I knew that what I had just finished saying was a mistake, but I enjoyed the effects of it. It had been awhile since Sam had really yelled at me. And I knew that if I didn't stay at home the rest of the day, Sam would get her revenge on me.

After Sam finished attacking me with words, I actually became scared of Sam so I told her, "Ok, ok. I take it back."

"That's better, Fredlumps." Sam replied so cheerfully that it would never have seemed like she had threatened to gag me, tie me up and throw me into the sewer.

"I'm gonna go now." I plopped back onto my bed and rubbed my eyes which were slowly closing.

"Gah, why?" Sam whined, sounding like she actually _wanted_ to keep talking to me.

"I'm super tired and I have a very important test to complete tomorrow," I sighed and stretched out on my bed. At the same time of being utterly exhausted, I still want to talk to Sam awhile longer as well.

**(Sam P.O.V) **"You mean today?" I giggled. Wait. I giggled. Holy chiz, when do I EVER giggle? Why was I acting so... not me? I concluded sleep deprivation and stayed at that conclusion.

"Yeah, today," Freddie actually sounded tired and there was a small pang of guilt that ran through me for a split second. But only for a split second.

"Fine, nub. I'll talk to you... later." I shut off my TV and tucked myself under my blankets.

"Ok. See ya, then." Freddie carefully said as I shut off my lamp next to my bed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

As I was laying there in complete darkness I was wondering why I _did_ call Freddie. I mean... I could've bugged Melanie or Gibby or Wendy... but I didn't.

I jumped when I heard music emanating from the table next to my bed.

_**'...but darling, you are the only exception...you are the only exception...'**_

I felt myself blush as I picked up my phone and answered it, "Yo, Fedelupe."

A voice on the other end hesitated, but finally spoke, "Thanks... for calling."

I was kind of stunned for a moment and tried to ask what he meant by 'Thanks',but all that I could gather to say was, "You're welcome."

**(Freddie P.O.V) **"Well..." I was trying to think of how to tell Sam what was on my mind, but just couldn't. All I could do was end the short conversation with, "Bye."

I awaited Sam's completion to the 'Bye' ritual, but the next thing she said I really wouldn't have guessed she would ever dare think.

"Freddie, you are a really... great friend. Sorry I don't... tell you that enough..." Sam's voice shook slightly as if it was very hard for her to say, and then silence.

"Sam..." I said into the phone, but expecting no response, "You are one of the best thing's that's ever been mine..."

I waited for a laugh, scoff or something from Sam, but heard absolutely nothing. I looked at the screen of my phone and all it was was a picture of my mom. My phone wallpaper? That means.. Sam hung up... before I said that...she means something to me...

I swore to myself that I would never say those words again. Ever. It was a one-time deal. Although, I say it every day when I see Sam...

**(Sam P.O.V) **Never again. I promised myself that I would never say those words again. After I had hung up with Freddie, I whispered to myself, "I guess... I lo...er.. I lo... ew... I _admire _Freddie..."

I cringed as I faced the inevitable. But, I was just sleep deprived, so I wasn't really myself. Yeah. That is exactly what it was. Sleep deprivation, like I said before.

All that is left to do now is get some sleep and torture the King of Dweebs and my rather good friend, Freddily, when I wake up. Life is pretty good.

**Was it good? Bad? Liked it? Didn't? In what ways can I improve? If you don't review, then I don't know! (No flames, though...they buuurrrnnn...) :P**


End file.
